Disease, age, and injury can impair physiological functions of a patient. In some situations, the physiological functions are completely impaired. In other examples, the physiological function may operate sufficiently at some times or under some conditions and operate inadequately at other times or at other conditions. In one example, bladder dysfunction, such as overactive bladder, urgency, or urinary incontinence, is a problem that may afflict people of all ages, genders, and races. Various muscles, nerves, organs and conduits within the pelvic floor cooperate to collect, store and release urine. A variety of disorders may compromise urinary tract performance, and contribute to an overactive bladder, urgency, or urinary incontinence that interferes with normal physiological function. Many of the disorders may be associated with aging, injury or illness.
Urinary incontinence may include urge incontinence and stress incontinence. In some examples, urge incontinence may be caused by disorders of peripheral or central nervous systems that control bladder micturition reflexes. Some patients may also suffer from nerve disorders that prevent proper triggering and operation of the bladder, sphincter muscles or nerve disorders that lead to overactive bladder activities or urge incontinence. In some cases, urinary incontinence can be attributed to improper sphincter function, either in the internal urinary sphincter or external urinary sphincter.